


What is Love?

by SlashTash



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 00:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashTash/pseuds/SlashTash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis thinks about what love truly is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is Love?

**Author's Note:**

> hey, this is just a short little larry drabble I wrote one day during class!

"Love. What is love?" he wondered. Him, Louis Tomlinson, always thought love was a compassionate relationship between a man and a woman. But then, everything changed. All at once, his world was flipped upside-down by nothing more than a beautiful boy with green eyes. "Love. What is love?" he wondered again. He now knew that love was a feeling of safety, of protection, from someone you care about greatly. Then cam the fame, the lies, the girl, and the loss of privacy. "Love. What is love?" he wondered. He believed that love was heartbreak. Love was being torn from his darling, his Harry. Love, he thought, was pain. Then, he remembered everything. The feeling of their hands clasped together, the sound of his laughter, the taste of his tongue, the smell of his clothes, the look in his eyes when he told him he loved him. He remebered the times they shared, the smiles, the kisses, the intensity of their love. "Love. What is love?" he wondered for the last time. "Love," he knew now, "is worth fighting for."


End file.
